Will Anyone Save ME?
by Galaxy Princess
Summary: Serena, sold by her own father to repay a debt to King Diamond of the Dark Kingdom. Having been raped and tortured for a month, lost her voice and her trust in all men, she finally escapes and finds herself at the Earth Kingdom, but collapses. What will she do when she meets Prince Endymion, who is interested in her?
1. Chapter 1

Story Notes:

This story contains material that is NOT for children. If your child reads it under your supervision, DO NOT blame me for it. It contains sexual abuse, torture, rape, child abuse, violence, a lot of swearing and possible lemon at the end. No flames. I do not own the characters, the privilege goes to the original creator of Sailor Moon.

**Will Anyone Save Me?**

Serena's POV

My name is Serenity Samson, or Serena as my mother called me before she passed away when I was 5 years old. My father is anything but that, he would find any reason to hurt me or torture me. He and his friends are always drinking and partying. I always hope and pray for a way out, some kind of salvation, unfortunately for me, I fear that salvation will never come. Once I turned 15, my father has been looking at me strangely as of late.

"Come here, Bitch." His tone was rough and sounded scary, I backed away from him slowly. "I SAID COME HERE, YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" He gets up from his chair and comes after me. I run but not fast enough, he grabs me harshly on my arm and throws me to the floor and climbs on top of me, I scream at the top of my lungs, he slaps me across my face and begins ripping my shirt and skirt.

My father looks at my breasts with hungry eyes, "Damn, someone has grown up. I wonder what else you have been hiding you little slut? Huh.", he looks at me with a look of a predator that just captured his prey.

"Father, please get a hold of yourself...don't do this"...SLAP! "SHUT UP YOU TRAMP, I'M SURE YOU HAVE BEEN WITH ONE TOO MANY MEN ALREADY, NOW ITS MY TURN!"

"I'm begging you father, please don't!" I screamed and pleaded with him, but to no avail. One of his hands held down both of my wrists on top of my head as I kept struggling to get away, while the other was touching my breast, squeezing them. He bent down to my neck and bit me, leaving a mark. He stopped groping my breasts and went down to my underwear, touching my womanhood. He pulled down my panties, using his legs to spread my legs wide open and stuck a finger inside of me."NOOOOO, please I'll do anything, just not this, please," I plead once more."WHAT THE FUCK?! So you are a virgin still, aren't you? Hmmm, now that I think about it, I owe a debt to King Diamond, I wonder how much he will offer if I sell you to him as you are now? Rumors say he prefers virgins. Yes, that sounds really nice." He releases his hold on me and gets up from the floor. I huddle over to a corner, trying to straighten myself, but I was shaking horribly. Wait, what did he mean by owing a debt and selling me to King Diamond? Before I could even comprehend that, my father approaches me with a cloth in his hands and puts it over my mouth, the next thing I knew, everything went black.

Diamond's POV

I toss the woman out of my room wanting nothing more from her. "Guards, take her and do what you want, I don't care." "Yes your Majesty." "King Diamond, wait please, I can do more for you, please." "I really don't give a fuck, you are just like the other bitches I have taken to my bed and done away with, just another piece of trash that needs to be disposed of. Take her away." She screams as she is taken by the guards, not that I care, of course. "King Diamond, you have an appointment sir, with a Mr. Jack Samson in your office." the steward whatever his name is informs me, "Ah yes, that bastard owes me tax money, well then, I better see what he has bought to me."

I walk to my office and there is Samson with a bundle on the floor next to him, "So Samson, I hope you got something that is worth my time." "Actually, your Highness I do have something. In regards to my debt, I would like to give to you my virgin daughter who is fifteen." he grins at me, his daughter, a virgin, intriguing. "Go on Samson, I'm listening." "Sir, I am fully willing to let you have reign on my daughter to however you see fit and I have bought her along so you can see for yourself." I watch Samson reach down to the bundle and remove the covering, and there lay his daughter, naked, mouth gagged hands and feet tied, her eyes wide open. I get instantly hard and walk towards the girl, closely inspecting her. "Hmm, she is a beauty, I will have her then, your debt has been paid by selling your daughter which I fully intend to enjoy. Unless of course, you would like a taste of her as well, before you leave, but I will break her first, sounds like a deal," I stated removing my pants. "Of course, my King, if you do not mind." Samson removes his clothing as well.

Author's POV

Diamond and Samson get on top of Serena, Samson at Serena's head, with his hard dick by her mouth, he removes the gag and quickly stuffs his penis in her mouth, Serena chocking from the force," You bite me and I will make you regret it." He pumps into her mouth, over and over till he comes inside her mouth, "Swallow it all, you little slut." She swallows as best as she could before throwing it up on the side and coughing, "You bitch, you wasted it all, now we have to start over." Samson states before forcing his length inside her mouth again.

Diamond has removed his pants, holds Serena's legs over his shoulders, forces his long and hard inside of her roughly with a loud groan, "Oh yea, fuck she's tight, but feels so fucking good." Serena's screams were muffled from her father's penis in her mouth, Samson still going on cumming again and replying back to Diamond, "I'm glad you approve." Diamond keeps ripping into Serena, breaking her and came inside of her, filling her body with his semen before taking her again, this time from her behind.

Samson finishes his fill, and puts his pants back on and looks to his King ripping his daughter's virgin body apart, and Serena screaming in pain, while grinning, then says, "This is payback for when your mother decided to have an affair with a guard from the Earth kingdom and gave birth to you. Makes me glad that we are not blood related, Your Majesty, please enjoy yourself." He exits the office, catching a couple of guards on the other side of the doors and noticed that they were hard. "I'm sure once he is done with her, you can have a turn." he says smugly then laughs as he leaves the palace. The guards themselves stayed at the doors, waiting for their moment.

After 5 long, tortuous hours, Diamond finally releases Serena and relishes his work. _Hmm, that was the best sex I have ever had in a long time. _He thought. Serena is on the floor, with tears in her eyes, sobbing, hugging to herself, _please will someone save me? Anyone? God, please no more._ Diamond looks at her with lustrous eyes, "Oh, you can't sleep just yet, this is only the beginning, sweetheart." He grins evilly and snaps his fingers. Three guards have entered the office, one with a whip in his hand, the second holding chains, and the third with a rope, "Inform the others that there is some new meat in, and to have fun with her, be sure that she stays alive, fed and cleaned and sent to my bedchambers, is that understood?" says King Diamond. "Yes, Your Majesty!" shouts the guards. Hearing what Diamond said, Serena is raised up from the floor roughly and dragged to what the guards called the Torture Room. Serena has fear and no hope in her eyes, the only thing coming from her were her screams as the days for the rest of life began.

1 Month later

After another night of rape, pain, torture, and suffering Serena is lying in her bed in the dungeon, just waiting for the Grim Reaper to end her life, which has not come, her only good fortune was that after all the men having their way with her, she has not ended up pregnant, she was grateful for that . During the time that she has been in King Diamond's castle, she has lost her voice due to her screaming and yells, the men around have only sought enjoyment in her pains, so she has lost her trust and faith in men as well. The only thing that has kept Serena going was finally being able to find a way to escape her Hell. While staying in the dungeon, she was able to find a small gap under her bed that led to the outside, and with a spoon she kept hidden when she received her first meal, she began digging every bit she could once she saw her chance until she was finally able to see a speck of light. Seeing as the coast was clear, she got the spoon that she hid in her pillow and moved her mattress that was on top of the hole that she was able to dig up thus far. The hole fit her perfectly so she hit the dirt with her spoon, just tasting the fresh air, she didn't know what time it was, but she didn't care, she kept on digging when finally, she was outside of her prison. She wasn't planning on stopping there, so she ran and kept running, her adrenaline pumping, her breathing uneven but she kept running. She ran until she stopped at a nearby lake, and drank some water from the edge. Serena looked to the sky and noticed it was grey and gloomy, like it was going to rain and to her luck, it started to pour. _This is perfect, now my footprints and scent will be covered from the rain and no one will find me. _she thought happily. She kept on walking in the rain, wanting to get as far away as possible, not wanting to take any chances of Diamond or his guards finding her. She kept walking till she reached a path with a sign that had "Earth Kingdom" on it. _Earth Kingdom, then that means I have ran what would have usually took a full day to get to, I heard that the Kingdom is the exact opposite to the Dark Kingdom in regards to life and the royals there are really nice, but..._she hesitated for a while but went down the path to head to the Earth Kingdom. But before she could, her legs gave out and she passed out, not moving.

Meanwhile, a couple of guards on horses came around from the path, "So Jedite, has Raye given you a hard time when she found out that you were flirting with that maid?" joked the platinum haired guard to his blonde haired comrade. "Shut up, Malachite, of course she gave me a hard time, but that's what I love about her. What about you and Mina, still courting?" asked Jedite. "Yea, we are, but I plan on asking for her hand on our..."he paused, "hold on, see that on the ground, it's a girl?!" He jumps off his horse and approaches Serena, grapping her wrist, checking for her pulse, "Holy Shit, her pulse is weak but she is alive. We need to get her some help, quick, let's head back!" Malachite picks up Serena and gets on his horse, breaking into a run, Jedite follows closely behind.

Serena's final thoughts as she is unconscious,_ someone please save me._

To Be Continued

Chapter End Notes:

My first fanfic, starts off dark but it will get better later. Please review, good or bad. Again, no flames


	2. Chapter 2

My warning will be the same for all my chapters. This will contain sexual adult actions and swearing. Don't read if you feel offended. Everyone else please enjoy. Oh yea I don't own sailor moon or its original characters.

**Will Anyone Save Me?**

**Chapter 2**

At the very edge of the path, there is a kingdom known for its lush beauty, covered with flowers and animal life all around. Its people, kind and willful, loved their king, queen, and prince. It is known as the Earth Kingdom.

The royals, King Damien, with jet black hair and dark blue eyes ruled his kingdom fairly, justly, and a loving husband. His Queen, Gaia, she is known for her beauty and kindness, her gentle and caring heart has been respected from the people throughout the kingdom. Her emerald colored eyes and dark brown hair fit with her slightly tanned skin and body that hides her age of 40, but looks 25 years, while her is pushing 45 but can pull off 30. Their son, Endymion, nicknamed Darien, is a 20 year old prince, with the same jet black hair, inherited from his father and midnight colored eyes, girls and women from all over come just to see him and spitefully have their chance in marrying. But Darien, he is just looking for that one special girl, who he hopes one day to call his wife. He dreams of a girl standing in his favorite garden covered with red roses at her feet, the girl had what looked like silver hair, glowing under the moon, she turns towards him, with the most bluest eyes he has ever seen, but what bothers him most is that her eyes displayed sadness and pain, her tears sliding down her face. Before he can even approach her, he sees that her mouth is moving but couldn't hear anything, but it seemed like she was saying, _Save me._ Before questioning her, the dream ends.

Darien's POV

"Why was she crying, I wonder?" asking myself for what seemed like forever. I have been having the same dream for nearly 6 months and I still ask myself the same question. "What is the matter, son? You seem a bit preoccupied today."

My father approaches me from behind the arch that leads to my personal garden, with question in his eyes. "I'm sorry, father, it is just this dream that has me rattled and I do not know the answer to it." I sighed. My father stares at me, "Ah that dream of the young girl, you will figure it out eventually my son, and from the looks of it, if I didn't know any better, I would say you already have feelings for this mystery girl." My father grins, "Otherwise, you would not have asked for a bride already? Your mother is getting restless waiting for her first grandchild, but she understands your predicament."

I smile for the first that morning, "I'm sure she is, I'm just glad you two are willing to not force me to marry some random girl, who only wants me for my crown." My father snickers, "I know, Darien, your mother and I believe in love at first sight, that is how we met, of course at the time, your mother was my personal maid and I was just a young prince finding any reason to get out of marriage. Meeting your mother was the best thing that happened to me, I hope the same will be same for you."

"That is true, thank you father." I walk towards him, "let us get some lunch before mother throws a fit that we are late."

"HA, HA, yes we should, your mother may be gentle but she does have a temper."

Father and I reach the dining room, when suddenly, "ZOICITE! AMY! WE NEED YOUR HELP QUICKLY!"

That was the voice of one of my generals and best friends, what could be wrong?

Author's POV

The king and prince run through the corridors that lead to the main gates, running into the queen as she came from the corner, "What in heaven's name…AAHHH, what happened to this girl!" screams the queen, while looking at two people, a man and woman, who are bent over a girl looking at her. "She needs quick medical attention, she is losing a lot of blood, let us take her to the medical room now!" yells the woman. Malachite carries the girl and runs to the medical room and lays her on a bed, while the man inspects her and questions, "What the hell happened to her?" "We don't know, Zoicite, Jed and I were going through our rounds in the forest and found her at the beginning path to the city, we couldn't leave her there." "Alright, Amy and I will take care of her, have the cooks prepare something for her, from the looks of her condition, she hasn't eaten for a while.

"Already ahead of you, Zoi" says a woman with chestnut colored hair, "Neph and I heard the commotion and began cooking."

"Thanks Lita," say the woman with short blue hair.

"No problem, keeps us posted, Amy, and I will let Raye and Mina know too," says Lita.

"Good idea, and inform their Majesties as well," states Amy.

"We are already here, mind telling us what is going on?" inquires King Damien, breathing heavily from the running.

Prince Darien comes in behind him also breathing heavily and looking at the girl on the bed, his eyes widen._ I don't believe it, it is the same girl from my dreams! It can't be! But her hair was silver not golden, is that a silver highlight I see or am I imagining it?_

"We are not sure yet, my King, but whatever happened to her, it is a miracle, she is still alive. Wounds like this and loss of blood would have been instant death. Someone has been torturing this girl, and raped repeatedly as well, her hymen is damaged, I will have to make sure but her chances of conceiving a child will be pretty slim." said Amy. _What kind of ordeal has this girl gone through? _

_What kind of madman would push a girl so far as to do something like this?_ Everyone was thinking the same question, but had no answer.

A small moan came from the young girl, as her eyes slowly opened.

Gaia exclaims, "OH good she is coming to!"

Everyone stares at the girl; the room was completely silent, until all hell broke loose.

Serena's POV

_Where am I? My body really hurts. _Serena opens her eyes and sees seven people, 2 women and 5 men._ Men! No not again, please NNNOOOO!_ I get up from the bed and felt force hold me back down, I began to struggle.

"Hey, calm down we are trying to help you!" shouts Darien, holding me down.

I keep struggling to get free._ Help me, he's lying, he will hurt and torture me just like the rest of them. I have to get away from him!_ Seeing an opening, I bite down on the man's hand hard, "SHIT!" He cusses and releases his hold on me and I slap him across his face before running to a corner, crouching down to the floor, hugged my knees and began to cry.

_Why! Why me! God do you hate me! Have I done something wrong to deserve this punishment? Please just kill me now. It will be easier for me to just die. Mommy, please save me._

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY?!" I hear a shout from a loud, high pitched voice, but I'm too afraid to look.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Will Any Save Me?**

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY?!" shouts a woman with long ebony colored hair that reached to her knees and purple eyes.

"Raye is right, everyone except Raye, Amy, and Queen Gaia leave the room right now." says a second woman, with waist length blonde colored hair and blue eyes.

There was complete silence in the room until the same woman spoke again, "Did you hear me? I said OUT! MOVE IT!" There was movement and the room was emptied except for Gaia, Raye and Amy. "Stupid, irrational men," grumbles Raye. She approaches the small girl slowly and spoke softly, "It is alright, you can look up now, only the four of us are in this room, I promise, it is safe."

Serena slowly raises her head, her face red and puffy from crying. Gaia comes up with a cloth and bowl of warm water, wetting the cloth and wringing it, and begins to wipe Serena's face. "Such beautiful eyes, you should have no reason to cry any longer, child. I'm sorry if my son frightened you before, he was trying to help. He didn't mean any harm." said the queen, in a gentle and motherly voice.

Still cautious, Serena stares at the three women, not knowing what to do. _These girls seem nice but why do I still feel so scared?_ Her eyes began to tear up again and she tried to hide it._ No one has ever been this kind to me before, not since mother died…Mama._

The girls looked at Serena with sympathy, until Amy asks, "What is your name? Where do you live? How did you get those wounds and scars?"

Flashbacks hit Serena like a typhoon, being tied up, raped and mutilated, whipped and then her father's betrayal and his words, "I'm glad we are not blood related."

Serena shakes her head,_ No, I do not want to remember._ She remains silent.

Raye looks at Serena, _why won't she say anything? Wait is it possible…_ "Can you speak? At all?" she asks.

Serena looks at her and shakes her head no before crying again.

Gasps could be heard from the room.

"Ok, let us try this then," Raye gets up and goes to a desk on the opposite side of the room and gets a pen and paper, "Can you write," she asks Serena, and receives a positive nod from her, "Perfect, then please write us your story so we can help you better. Do not worry; no one will ever know except us, you have my word as a priestess." Raye says giving Serena the pen and paper.

Serena begins to write her ordeal from start to finish, Raye, Amy and Gaia waited patiently.

After an hour of silence, writing and some more tears, Serena finishes her story, hands the pen and paper back to Raye and sneezes.

Amy comes up to Serena and puts her hand on her forehead. "Poor thing, you developed a fever, come back in to bed so you can rest." She holds her hand to Serena and Serena grasps it, getting herself off the floor, and climbs to bed. While at the same time, she stares at Queen Gaia who is reading the writing over Raye's shoulder. _She is so beautiful, reminds me of mom before she died._

"Serenity is such a unique name. I can see your mother really loved you to name you that." Queen Gaia says with a small smile on her face.

"Alright Serena, we are going to let you rest now, ok? We will be back later to bring you some food." says Amy.

As the women get up to leave the room, Serena panics and grabs Gaia's hand, Gaia looks back at her understanding what she favors, " Would you like me to stay with you?" she asks kindly. With a small blush appearing on her cheeks, Serena nods yes. "I understand, you two go on ahead, I will watch her." She tells Raye and Amy. Surprised but understanding, the girls left and closed the door behind them.

Gaia looks at Serena with a knowing look and pats her on the head as Serena's eyes began to droop and fell asleep, her hand still holding Gaia's.

Gaia watches Serena, _You poor girl. You really have been through a lot, haven't you? Being sold and betrayed by the man who should not be named, raped and tortured by King Diamond and his guards. No person should have to endure that, especially a young child such as yourself. Because of that, you have a fear of men and lost your voice due to your suffering. Don't worry Serena, if there is one thing my husband and son will not tolerate is abuse and wrongful treatment towards women and children, I promise._

In The King's Office

"Damn, that girl had a set of teeth on her, I thought she was going to rip the skin completely off." Darien complained, as he looked at his now bandaged hand where Serena bit him. _That girl has some major issues._

"Pfft, but you have to admit, she really let you have it. I think that is the first time, a woman that didn't fall at your feet, actually bite and slap you," Jadeite joked. Everyone else were snickering knowing he had a point.

_Asshole,_ thought Darien.

"She must have been through something horrible to have reacted that way," said Mina.

"You're probably right, based on what you all told me and Neph, there must be more to her story than we know," said Lita thinking, looking towards her boyfriend Nephlite, with brown hair.

Everyone in the room agreed.

"She has been through a lot," said Raye as she and Amy came into the office.

"What have you found out about her and where is Gaia?" asked Damien.

Amy answered, "She is with Serena."

"Serena?!" exclaims everyone.

"Yes, her name is Serenity or Serena Samson, 15 years old and from the Dark Kingdom." Raye stated, looking at the paper that Serena had written.

"The Dark Kingdom?! But that is about a one to two day distance from here. How did…"

"Before you ask, I'm getting there. But before I tell you her story, keep in mind that it is not pretty." Amy interrupted Zoicite's questions before continuing. "Serena's actions earlier were in her own way justified. She had a perfectly good reason to defend herself the way she did."

Raye intercepted, "To put it simply, Serena was sold by her own father to King Diamond to pay for his debt, raped by him and King Diamond, then later tortured and raped again by Diamond's guards. From her screaming, she lost her voice, so she is unable to speak and to top it off, she lost all trust in men. And before you ask, the reason why the queen is staying with her, is because her real mother died when she was five years old, and has neglected of a mother's love and compassion. For the moment, Serena has grown slightly attached to Gaia as a mother figure."

The room was silent, the atmosphere was tense until Darien asked "I think it will do us some good, if you told us everything she wrote on that paper."

"Of course." said Amy.

For the next hour, Amy read Serena's story to the others, passing it over to Raye as it was getting more horrifying and making her feel sick. Mina and Lita had tears in their eyes feeling sorry for the girl, and the guys, they were furious. Darien especially, for he felt guilty for the way he treated her.

_This girl has been through Hell and back. Then I treat her so roughly, when she was fighting for her life. I deserved the way she fought back. _Darien thought, his turning white from squeezing them. _Diamond, you bastard, you will pay for this._ He looked to his father, who had the look of wanting to kill the Devil himself, Damien looked back to his son, possibly thinking the same thing.

Raye finishes reading the paper, and looks at everyone in the room with a grim look on her face, and her eyes were swimming with tears. Jadeite went up to her and hugged her as she cried for the lost child in the medical room.

"DAMMIT! I always knew Diamond was sick and demented, but this is too much!" yells Malachite.

"I second that, I say we chase that Son of a Bitch down, and end his life." Threatened Nephlite.

The King sighs, "As much as I want to wipe that monster off the face of this planet, we will not do that, not yet anyway."

Everyone turned to the king like he was crazy and were talking all at once.

"I know, I know, but you know who else would just love to put an end to King Diamond's reign? The Grand Council, you realize that my father and Gaia's father are both in it as the highest members. We have plenty of evidence against Diamond to give him the death penalty, and we gained a lot more by getting Serena's written testimony. I'm sure Travis and Jared would love to have Diamond's head on a platter, with this information?" the king sits in his chair looking around at them with an evil smile on his face. Darien and the others think about Damien's words and one by one, they agree. "And there is another thing, the fact that Jack Samson is not really Serena's father, I suggest we look for her real father. The only clue we have is that he was in our guard, so he may be around somewhere, Serena deserves that much."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Will Anyone Save Me?**

**Chapter 4**

Flashback

_I remember the smell of sweat, my hands being held above my head and chained. I try to not look at my tormentor, he was a guard, demanded that I call him Master. I stay silent but he hits me with his whip, causing me to scream out in pain. It is the second week, since my so called father sold me to King Diamond. Ever since that first day, I was raped again and again, I lost count on how many times, I knew it was infinite._

_"Suck my dick, wench." said the guard. His dick was right at my face. I turn my head in disgust, more tears sliding down my face. He grabs my hair roughly, making groan out in pain, and forced his dick into my mouth. He taunted me, laughing._

_"Oh yea, you like that don't you? Swallow all my cum, bitch. Your father sold you and had sex with you, next the king had the pleasure of breaking you. Then he passed you over to us, this is the best. That's right, cry all you want, no one is going to save you. No man out will take you for his wife, who would marry a slut?"_

_He keeps pumping in my mouth till he came, got dressed and left, "That is your meal for the day," he laughs out loud and closed the dungeon gate, leaving me still in chains as I continue to cry. He is right, what kind of man out there will fall in love with a girl who has been taken by others. I am no longer a virgin, I am not pure, Mother always said that a woman's virginity is special and can only be given to the man who will be my husband._

_I will never marry, I will never find love, if I could, I want to die right here and now. But God has not answered my prayers for salvation, for a rescue._

_I hear the sound of footsteps, "Don't pass out yet, beautiful, it is my turn now."_

_I recognize that voice, its King Diamond, I look up and he is already naked, approaching me slowly, picked me up from the ground, spread my legs and forced himself inside of me. Pumping hard and being extremely rough. I give up, I have already lost everything, I might as well accept my fate. If I die now, please let it be quick._

End Flashback

Author's POV

"Serena, wake up dear, you are having a nightmare, please wake up." Queen Gaia, shook the girl gently to wake her, until Serena opens her eyes. "Oh thank goodness, are you alright dear?"

Gaia looks at Serena, concerned for her wellbeing, seeing the tears were that threatening to fall, Gaia grabs Serena into a tight hug. "It is okay, you are safe now, let it go, sweetie." Serena wraps her arms around the queen's waist and cries heavily.

Gaia holds the Serena hearing her sobs,_ Serena, you do not deserve to be treated like a dog. Things will change for you from now on. Your experience should not have happened. Don't worry anymore, you are safe now, my family will be your family, if you want me to, I will be your mother. You have been neglected of a mother's love and touch, after your mother passed, I will give you all the love that you rightly deserve._

After holding each other for thirty minutes, Serena lets go of Gaia and wiped her eyes, Gaia doing the same, before a knock on the door startled them both.

"Come in," said Gaia trying to gain some composure.

The door opens to reveal a girl, around 16 years old, with red hair and green eyes, "Good afternoon, my Queen. The King sent me to tend to our guest."

"Oh Lizzy, perfect timing, I was going to ask for someone, leave it to Damien to be a step ahead of me," Gaia giggled.

Lizzy approached Serena and saw her face, _so the rumors are true, poor girl._

"I have already prepared a room and a bath for her, we will fix her right up" said Lizzy.

"Thank you Lizzy, come on Serena, I will be with you." said Gaia

"Actually, your Majesty, the King would like to speak to you," Lizzy told her, "I will take care of her."

"Mm, alright, Serena, I have to go for a little while, Will you be ok with Lizzy?" asked Gaia, looking at Serena.

Serena looked towards Lizzy and back at the Queen before nodding yes.

"Ok, I will see you at lunch," Gaia kissed Serena's brow and left the room.

"Well then, shall we, miss Serena?" asked Lizzy, before grabbing her hand leading her to a room.

As they entered, Serena's mouth gaped, it was so beautiful the room, the walls were painted lavender, it had a purple canopy bed on the right side of the room, there was a desk at the other end, and a small balcony overlooking the garden.

Serena loved it, "I take it you like your new room?" asked Lizzy with a smile on her face.

Serena nodded yes, smiling.

Lizzy led Serena to a bathroom, with a big tub filled with warm water, potpourri was floating in the water. As they entered, Serena stopped in her tracks. It bought back the real reason why she wanted to escape Diamond's grasp in the first place.

_Flashback_

_I was thrown into a room that had a small tub, a toilet and a sink. "Go take your bath." said King Diamond, just standing at the door. I take off the towel I was wearing and get into the warm filled tub. "You know Serenity, you remind me of someone, her name was Selenity, now that was a beautiful woman, if I'm not mistaken, Samson mentioned once that you are her daughter."_

_I looked back at him, Selenity, that was my mother's name._

_ "Oh you don't know, your mother would have been married to me 15 years ago. I was a young prince, when I first laid eyes on your mother, Selenity. I pursued her, tried to court, but it was always the same answer, NO! When my father died of an illness and I took the throne, I asked for her hand in marriage. But still she said no! She had the nerve to tell me that she was in love and engaged with someone else, arranged by her parents to some guard from the Earth Kingdom."_

_I just stared at him, my mother was in love with some else, could he be my real father?_

_"Samson and I were friends, I told him that if he did a favor for me, I will reward with a title for some land and money. He agreed of course. I asked him to dispose of Selenity's parents and her fiancée. He was able to kill the old fools before they could blink, her fiancée was out at war during that time, so chances of him dead was large, so I didn't worry about that. When your mother found out about her parents and her fiancée was killed in battle, she was grieving, so I approached her. I gave her another chance to marry me, and you know what she said, she tells me no and that she was carrying her fiancée's child. With my guard down, she ran away, and I never heard or seen ever again."_

_I look at him with wide eyes. But then, how was I…?_

End Flashback

Author's POV

"Miss Serena?" Lizzy startled Serena out of her trance.

Serena entered the tub, a questioning look in her eyes._ If what King Diamond says is true, then how did I end up with Jack? And my mother, what happened to her? Is she still alive? And my real father, who was he?_

At the Dark Kingdom

Diamond's POV

"Any luck in finding her?" I asked my captain.

"No, your Highness, no luck, we went as far to the border between us and the Earth Kingdom. We did find some blood from the hole she escaped out of, I think we can assume she may be dead. She doesn't know the ways around the forest, so her blood may have attracted some wild animals."

"We can't assume, double check, then we can assume." I ordered him.

The captain left and closed the door to my office.

_Hmm, she is smarter than I thought. I was planning to keep torturing her till she died as revenge against Selenity for choosing some scumbag instead of me! And to top it off, she was carrying that bastard's child. I live to torture, especially women, they exist only to satisfy us males. Who would have thought that after all these years, Samson would have the daughter of Selenity Moon in his grasp. I will have to ask him the next I visit._

_"KING DIAMOND OF THE DARK KINGDOM! THIS IS THE MILITARY GUARD OF THE GRAND COUNCIL! BY ORDER OF THE COUNCIL, YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST!_

_The Council, under arrest, FOR WHAT?!_

My door is struck down and the guards of the Grand Council arrested me and my guards.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I HAVE DONE NOTHING!"

"We have sufficient evidence against you, for murder, pre meditated murder, sexual and physical abuse, and plans to kill the Earth Kingdom royal family. We have witnesses to prove your crimes." said the guard.

"WHAT KIND OF PROOF?!"

"That would be mine and another, your highness." A cloaked figure came from behind the royal guards.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT?!" I yell at the figure.

"Do not concern yourself with me, King Diamond. I have my own agenda which is NONE of your fucking business! Take him out!"

"Yes sir!"

I struggle to get away from the men, but there are too many. Then I felt a sharp pain on my head as I blacked out.

_Who is that cloaked figure?_

Author's POV

"Sir, what are you going to do now until the case." said the royal captain.

"I have my own mission, everything will come into light soon, I hope," said the cloaked figure.

"Good luck sir, I hope and pray you find what you are looking for." said the captain.

"Thank you, I will see you at the arraignment." the cloaked figure stated.

The cloaked figure walked through the quiet town till he reached a stores keeper and asked, "Excuse me sir, but do you know where I can find Jack Samson?"

"Samson, that son of a bitch, yea he is about 10 houses down from here on the left, the house is a bit worn down, can't miss it. I hope he dies after all the pain and suffering him and King Diamond caused. I heard the King was arrested, I hope he gets what is coming to him." said the keeper.

"Thank you sir, by the way, do you know if a young girl about 15 years of age is living there." asked the figure.

"A girl, no I'm afraid not." The keeper answered.

The figure looked down, "alright, thank you for your help."

"No problem."

Jack Samson's POV

I sit on my chair, drinking a beer thinking of the woman who ruined everything. Selenity Moon really was a beautiful woman, but she really deserved what she had coming to her. Diamond was so taken with her, when he asked me to kill her parents so he would have a chance in marrying her, of course I jumped at the chance. I admit, I was smitten with her as well, we dated for a while before she broke with me saying she wanted a commitment and have a family, I told her I only went out with her to sleep with her anyway. I didn't care, I didn't want to get married and have snotty nosed brats, I wanted to fool around and have sex whenever I wanted to. I thought she would come back to me eventually. It has been two years since then before I saw her again. Two years and she still looked beautiful, but I noticed something on her left hand. It was an engagement ring.

The tramp actually got engaged, I was filled with anger and jealousy that someone would be able to be between those legs of hers and I didn't even get to touch her let alone see her naked body, while we were courting. I began making plans to find her lover and kill him, so I can have her to myself while comforting her.

Then Diamond called for me, saying he needed my help in getting Selenity to be his bride and queen. He wanted me to kill her parents and her fiancée. I thought it was just too perfect. Her parents didn't like me anyway, always told me that Selenity should dump and find someone else, and to tell me that I didn't deserve her. I didn't hesitate to go after the two old fools, I gave them a good one, I took advantage of her mother by raping her in front of her husband, whom I tied up to a chair, before killing them both. I wasn't able to get to Selenity's fiancée because he was at war, fighting for the Earth Kingdom. I lied to Diamond saying that I had killed him when in fact I didn't, I did something better.

I told Selenity about her parents and that her fiancée was killed in battle. Of course she cried, I told her that she can with me until she got herself together, that I changed and would love her, when in fact I wanted her with me in my bed, nothing more and nothing less. Selenity backed away from me, and said that she would not stay with me. She was going back to the Earth Kingdom to stay with her fiancée's parents and left. I was so red with anger that I didn't know she left.

While Diamond was licking his wounds when he was turned down by Selenity as well, I followed Selenity, stalking her waiting for an opportunity. I watch her go into a house where I saw a couple lead her inside, and I have watching her since.

I watched and followed her for about 9 months until I released something was different about her. Her belly was big, really big. The bitch was pregnant, carrying her fiancée's child, no doubt.

I realized that was why she wouldn't stay with me, the tramp. I still didn't have a chance to get to her because she was either with her in laws or friends. She was never alone. But I continued to watch her. Then, a few weeks later, Serenity was born.

I looked in from the window, watching Selenity placing the baby in the crib. That was when I had found my opportunity. Because of that brat, Selenity left me for that bastard. I decided to take the child and raise her as the woman, she would become _MY SELENITY._

I kept an eye on Serenity, till she was able to walk and talk, but did not understand the world properly. She and Selenity were playing in the park, until Selenity saw someone, a girlfriend of hers, as the women were talking, the young child ran to the swings. There were no witnesses around, I sneaked around behind her, held a cloth covered with a knockout substance, covered her mouth and waited till she passed out, carried her off and ran, hearing the frantic screams of Selenity.

I ran all the way to the forest until Serenity began to stir; I took out a syringe and stuck into her arm knocking her out again. I was able to make it back to my house, and I waited, glad for my accomplishment for my revenge.

As Serenity woke up, she looks at me and asks where she is and where her mother was, I lied to her saying that her mother died, along with her grandparents. I told her that I would take care of her. The brat believed me, not knowing what plans I had for her.

I kept her hidden in my home, never letting her leave nor go outside. Every time she disobeyed me, I punished her, by whipping her and forcing her to lick my dick. Of course, I kept it to a minimum, until she was older, for I planned to make her mine since I couldn't have her mother. Unfortunately, Diamond, told me that I still owe him some money for my travels and demanded I pay him back.

I was just going to claim Serenity, until I recalled that memory. Diamond hated Selenity just as much as I did, so since we couldn't have Selenity, why not vent out on her daughter instead.

Diamond always preferred his women as virgins because they are easy and will be controlled better that way, when trained properly. He also likes to share his girls with me and his guards, just as long as he gets to break their virginity first. So I knew he would let me have at her as well.

The first time I had with her was perfect, it was a week after I left her with Diamond, she was in the dungeon, she didn't know but I was the guard that was fucking her, I was in a disguise. Her pleas and cries made me feel great and turned me on, as kept begging me to stop. But the best part was, fucking her in the ass, and I had a crop in her pussy. As she screamed, I loved it, she was mine. After fucking her for 2 hours, she was covered with my cum and had blood all over from when I beat her with the crop, I left her chained up with nowhere to run, just to die.

Thinking back on it, I do not regret a damn thing.

I took another chug of my beer, until I hear a knock on my door.

Author's POV

The figure found Jack Samson's house and knocked it twice.

As the door opens, he asks, "Are you Jack Samson?"

"Yea, I'm Jack, who the fuck are you?" Jack questions back.

All of a sudden the figure pushed Jack back and grabbed him by the throat, chocking him.

"Where is she, bastard?" he asks, his tone angry. "Who…Gah" chocked Jack. "SERENITY DAMMIT, WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Ha, as if I'm going to tell you. She is probably dead already like the little bitch that she is." Jack laughed out.

The figure released his hold on Jack before pulling a sword, and then with quick movement, stabbed the sword through his heart killing him instantly.

The figure stared at the body of Jack Samson, thinking to himself._ Serenity is not here, where is my moonbeam? _The figure removed the cloak showing his face, he had blonde hair with blue eyes determined, "I know you are out there somewhere Serenity, I will find you and we can be a family again, you, me and your mother, I promise."

To Be Continued

So what do you think? We now know the stories of Diamond and Jack. They're involvement with Serenity and why they treated her so coldly has finally come out. And the figure has revealed himself, could he be Serenity's real father? And is her mother still alive as well. Just wait and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Will Anyone Save Me?**

**Chapter 5**

**Unknown's POV**

_Dammit, Serenity is not here like I had hoped. _

I look at the body of the man that I had just killed. Jack Samson, the sick bastard that dared to harm my daughter and against my wife who is blaming herself for not watching Serenity better.

I will continue to search for my daughter even if it kills me. My name is Ken Tsukino, my life was perfect. I was engaged to the girl of my dreams and was going to be a father, until after the war between the Earth Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom.

**Flashback**

_I come from a family of guards for the Earth Kingdom and the Grand Council; My father taught me and my twin brother Carlos, everything about the ways of the sword. My brother and I enjoyed fighting for what was right, just like our ancestors. One day, my parents asked for my brother and I to have dinner with their friends, Cathy and Drew Moon, to discuss marriage to their daughters, of course we agreed. My brother and I were raised knowing that we would marry someone of our parents choosing, like the good sons we were, we obeyed them. We met at a quaint restaurant, our parents introduced us to the Moon couple, but I wasn't paying attention to them. My eyes looked at the woman behind them of great beauty but it was her smile that drew me in._

_"Ken, Carlos, we would like to introduce our two daughters, Mary and Selenity." said Drew._

_Mary had silver eyes with a nice figure, her hair was a strawberry blonde color. I looked at my brother and saw he was already falling for her. I shook my head with a soft chuckle, but when I looked back towards the two girls, I stared at Selenity. She was a gorgeous woman, like her sister, she also had silver eyes, but her hair was silver blonde, the length reached to her waist and looked soft to touch. _

_"Hello Sir Ken, your mother told me a lot about you, my name is Selenity and your future bride, it is a great pleasure to finally meet you." Selenity's voice was like a bell and the way she said my name made my heart thump hard against my chest. I replied back to her, "it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I have heard of your beauty but I must say your smile is more beautiful." I reached for her hand and kissed it before looking back at her with a smile. She blushed._

**End Flashback**

I smiled at the memory; my brother had acted the same way with Mary. The dinner went really well, Selenity and began dating after that. Being with her filled my heart with joy, I knew that I was in love with her and wanted to marry her in an instant. One day Selenity and I were having a picnic in the park under our favorite cherry blossom tree, when I noticed that she looked a little down. I asked her what was wrong, and she confessed that she was dating another before meeting me, one named Jack Samson. Selenity was afraid that I would hate her, and then she admitted that she dumped Jack because she was in love with me and wanted to marry me. I stared her, shocked by her words. When I was still silent and didn't say anything, she believed that I was mad and was about to leave, I grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. When I released her, I told that I'm glad she told me the truth that I was happy that she loved me, and told her that I was in love with her as well.

Selenity and I kissed once more confirming our love and soul. It has been 3 months since we confessed our feelings, I knew that I wanted Selenity in my life, to be my wife and hopefully one day be the mother of our children. I had an engagement ring in my pocket and decided to propose to her on our 3 month anniversary. Thanks to my mother's help, I was able to cook a well-made dinner for the two of us. My parents and the Moons went out on a group date, Carlos and Mary went to have their own dinner at the Moons place, where my brother also planned to propose.

After dinner, Selenity and I were sitting on porch swing in the backyard when I got up and bent down one knee. Selenity looks at me, surprised, her hands to her mouth. "Selenity, you are the other half of my heart and soul; I ask for your hand in marriage, will you marry me?" Selenity jumps up into my arms saying yes. I take out the ring from my pocket; the ring was designed with a gold band with a small diamond in the center. I placed the ring on her left third finger before kissing her. When we came up for air, I looked at her and asked if she would stay for the night. Selenity blushed before nodding her head yes. I lift up bridal style and carried her to my bedroom where we made love for the first time.

Our parents were ecstatic when we told them that we were engaged and even happier when Carlos and Mary said the same thing. Carlos and I felt like the luckiest men in the world to have been engaged with the two women that we had fallen in love with. But it wasn't meant to last. Carlos and I were summoned to go to war, to defend the Earth Kingdom against the Dark Kingdom. Selenity was not really about that, but she understood. She made me promise that I come back to her, while at the same time grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach and softly said, "come back for me and our child."

I was quiet for me before scooping her up and swinging her around. In 9 months, I was going to be a father, I was so happy. The next day was when I left with my brother to go to war.

At the battle ground, we fought hard and were winning. I had the last of the Dark Kingdom's warriors ready to end his life before he warned me, "Soon King Diamond will destroy the royal family," he looks at me with wary eyes, I ask him, "What do you mean?"

"King Diamond has a spy in the Earth Kingdom, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike." I release his throat letting him fall to the ground before I threatened him, "Who is it?! Who is this spy?! Tell me or so help me…." The guard laughed, "I will not talk." The guard took his own sword and stabbed himself through the heart, killing him instantly.

"Dammit!" I shout in anger.

"What do we do now brother?" asked Carlos.

I look around and see him and several of our survived and wounded soldiers before I came up with a plan. "Carlos, you and the others go back to the Earth Kingdom, keep an eye out for the spy, do not tell the King or Queen anything just yet."

"That is risky but we will follow your orders, but what about you?" my brother asks.

"I will go to the Grand Council, and tell them of what has happened. I am sure they will love this sort of development." I tell my men, watching different expressions from them.

"Very well brother, what should I tell Selenity?"

I grimaced at that, I made a difficult decision, "Tell her that I will return soon, and not to worry and to believe in me?" I tell my brother feeling regret, I look up to the sky and see the blue skies, so peaceful and serene, that was when I thought of something, "Also, tell her that if our child is a girl, to name her Serenity." I said before leaving.

"I will brother, take care of yourself and keep in touch when you can." Carlos said before leaving in the opposite direction.

Leaving my comrades was the hardest things I have ever done, I knew that if this took too long, I will never be able to see my unborn child come to the world and grow up.

When I arrived to the Grand Council and told them of King Diamond's plans to kill the Earth Kingdom royal family and his spy, the Council told me to keep an eye on him. Since he has a spy in the Earth castle, they would send one of their own, while they were thinking on whom to send, I volunteered to be that spy. I knew the risk was tricky but somehow I had a feeling that it will be worth it. The Council gave me a room to stay in while fulfilling my mission. I am to be a new guard for King Diamond, I was to watch his every move and wait for the right time to come. I kept in touch with Selenity and Carlos through letters, not saying too much that will drop my cover. Carlos was also good enough to send pictures of Selenity, showing her progress during the pregnancy, and mentioned in his letter that he may have found the spy in the Earth castle, but wasn't sure. I wrote back to him saying to keep tabs on the spy for now and see what happens.

The first day I worked at Diamond's castle as a guard, there is only one word to describe it, horrible. The guards were lazy and always had to have a woman no matter how young. These men had no honor or respect for their women. If I wasn't acting as a spy, there would be bloodshed all over the place courtesy of yours truly. But I couldn't do anything but let it go on. The women that I have seen I was able to help escape and get medical attention. I have been spying on Diamond for 5 years and had the proper evidence to evict him but it wasn't enough to overthrow. I decided to take a break with much persuasion from the Council and see my wife and hopefully my daughter who I found out was born during my mission and ironically enough she was born on the night of the rare blue moon. Selenity sent me a small picture of our daughter, she looked exactly like her mother except her eyes were clear blue like mine. During my time spying Diamond, I found a special gift to give to my moon child, a locket that plays a melody that I knew she would love. I head back to my hometown that I have not seen in almost 6 years, excited to see my daughter for the first time, but I was greeted with despair.

I went to my parents house and heard the story from Carlos telling me what I have missed in the last 6 years, each of them making me angrier than ever. I find out that Selenity's parents were killed, someone lied to her saying that I was killed in battle, and my daughter was kidnapped five years before. Selenity was so disheveled, she wouldn't smile, she blamed herself that Serenity was taken and feared that she would never come back. Carlos pulled me aside and informed me that he may have had a lead. Selenity told Carlos that both Diamond and Jack Samson tried to pursue her while I was gone at war, both expressed anger and hate towards her because she would not go to them. Furious, I made a promise to Selenity that I will find our daughter no matter what. I asked Carlos about the spy and he tells me that nothing has happened yet, but he was told that a woman was involved, so they have been tabs on every women in the castle without the King knowing. Carlos and I decided that when things have come to light then everything will be revealed. While I left Carlos to continue watching the spy, I left on a journey to find my daughter. I stopped at the Dark Kingdom first to see if anything has changed or if King Diamond and Jack still kept in touch with each other. I heard from the townspeople that King Diamond was upset from Selenity's response to staying with him and Jack Samson has not been seen in 6 years. So thinking that maybe Serenity was not here I kept searching. I went from one town to another, asking and hoping that anyone has seen or heard anything that has been off, and the answer is always no. After 9 years of searching the world for my lost daughter, I began to lose hope. I was passing through the Dark Kingdom when I heard stories floating around the town. When I asked, they all told me that Jack Samson owed a huge debt to Diamond and was able to pay it in full in just 1 day. They said that he paid his debt by selling his daughter to Diamond. A man was also saying that it was odd, Jack Samson was not one to commit to marriage let alone have a family, especially when his daughter was 15 years old. That struck a nerve in me.

I head to the castle while it was dark and found a couple of guards that were talking, "I heard that the king is having his fun with the girl again. She has such a nice rack, Samson is really lucky, the son of a bitch." "Yea, and her pussy felt good too, I'm going to have another piece of her later on." The way they were talking about this girl bothered me and I didn't know why. I watch the guards and Diamond for about a month until I collected enough proof that will not only overthrow King Diamond, but it will also give him the death penalty. During the 6 years I spied on him, I informed the Council about the injured and tortured women in his custody, and they passed a law that if anyone hurt a child or a woman in any way, the accused will be instantly put to death. But because none of the girls I helped wanted to make a confession, there wasn't a case. But I did. I went back to the Council and gave them my proof.

But getting Diamond wasn't my only mission, the Council informed me about Samson's debt to Diamond and selling his daughter to pay for it. They told me that they heard from one of the women that when he came by to Diamond's office, she saw a bundle in his arms, she listened from the door and heard screaming from behind the doors. Then when the door opened she hid behind some curtains and heard Samson's last words, "This is payback for when your mother decided to have an affair with a guard from the Earth kingdom and gave birth to you. Makes me glad that we are not blood related."

That was when I realized that Samson had my daughter the whole time and I missed it. I was angry, furious, and I saw nothing but red; I lead the Council's guard to Diamond's castle where he got arrested, but me I had a bone to pick with Jack Samson.

So here I am, Samson's dead body on the ground, but I still feel upset. I search the house and found a door on the floor. I pull the handle and found a secret room, inside it there were girls' clothes and a bed.

"Dammit, that bastard has been here the whole time and kept her prisoner." I leave the house and Samson's body.

There also something that bothered me, when I asked the woman who heard the screams, if she heard anything else or saw anything, she mentioned that Samson's daughter somehow managed to escape the castle and was presumed dead.

But if she escaped then where is she? Could she be...no, I have to keep searching but first to let my brother know of this new information. And Selenity, God, until I know for sure, I mustn't say anything, it'll kill her. Please God, if Serenity is alive, I beg of you, please keep her safe.

To Be Continued

So now we know that the figure is Serenity's real father, her mother is still alive, Diamond has been arrested, and Samson is dead. What will happen next? Stay tuned and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

You know the drill, this story is not for children, don't blame me if you read and you can't stomach it. If you read my other warning in my last chapters, you wouldn't be in this situation.

For everyone else, please enjoy reading. Thanks again for reading my story.

I do not own sailor moon or its original characters, the story is all mine.

**Will Anyone Save Me?**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's POV**

Serena got out of the bathroom, noticing the outfit on the bed. "I picked that out for you, do you like it?" said Lizzy. Serena looks at the sundress; it was pink, had spaghetti straps and on the left strap was white rose. Serena nods her head yes. "EEE! I'm so happy," Lizzy exclaims happily. "Come sit down so we can get you dressed and ready for lunch." Serena sits on the chair as Lizzy then grabs a brush and begins brushing Serena's hair.

"Your hair is so pretty and soft too." Lizzy complimented.

Serena blushed,_ this is the first time that anyone has ever treated me so kindly. The women here are really nice especially Queen Gaia. But, what about the men? To me they are the same, but I suppose I could give them a chance._ Serena looks down sadly.

Lizzy notices this, "What's wrong? Are you upset about hitting the prince? If you feel guilty about it, you can just apologize...um scratch that, I forgot...your voice." Lizzy looks down, an apology in her eyes.

Serena shakes her head and grabs Lizzy's holding it,_ she is right, according to Queen Gaia, he was only trying to help and out of fear I bit him and slapped him. I hope he won't be mad and hits me._ Serena's body trembles in fear at the thought.

"Before we put on the dress, Amy told me to rub you with this medicine on your wounds. It is a special remedy that will help with the irritation and fades it down a bit. Believe me it works, I tried it a couple of times." Lizzy inquired holding a small bottle in her hand.

Serena hesitates a bit before lying on the bed on her stomach.

Lizzy looks at the scars on Serena's back in horror, _I knew that she had been tortured and abused, but this is beyond from what I thought. No girl should have wounds like this, ever._

Lizzy takes the bottle and squeezes a little on to her hand before rubbing it on Serena's back, arms and legs, then helping her into the dress. The dress fit Serena like glove, Lizzy put up Serena's hair in a bun and left the rest hang down, then she placed a flower hair pin on the bun, she put in a pair of tear drop earrings on her ears and some flats for her feet.

"You look so cute! Now you are ready for lunch, I'm sure you are famished." Lizzy exclaims.

Serena looks at herself in the mirror, _wow, is this really me? I look so different._ Serena smiles brightly and hugs Lizzy.

"Hee hee, you're welcome." Lizzy says happily,_ she is so cute and looks so happy._

Lizzy leads Serena to the dining room where Queen Gaia and the others were eating lunch.

At the Dining Room

"So let me get this straight, you sent word to the Grand Council, whom our fathers are top dogs, know about Serena and help find her father. Not only have they sent a reply back, but they want to meet Serena themselves, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, DAMIEN?!" everyone in the room cringed and backed up as they watch Gaia yell at her husband.

Gaia may be gentle but she does have a temper, which no one wants to on the other side of.

Damien was backed to a wall as Gaia was ripping him a new one._ I knew that she was going to be pissed about that last part but I didn't think she would react like this. Looks like I'm not getting any for a while._

Darien was also staying back from his mother, he has already been on the deep end of her temper when he was little, and so he knew when to back off. But inside he was laughing at his now terrified father.

"Come on Gaia, you know that our parents are coming for a visit anyway, so to them it was like killing two birds with one stone. All they want to do is meet Serena and talk to her." Damien was trapped, _oh shit wrong words, I know that look on her face. That was the same look she gave me when I accidently let Darien run off by himself without my attendance and nearly got hurt. She acts like this to everyone, Darien, his best friends, and the girls, she thinks of them as her children, no doubt she added Serena to the mix. Gaia is going to skin me alive._

"TALK TO HER, DAMIEN SHE IS TERRIFIED OF MEN AND SHE LOST HER VOICE, NO MALE IS GOING TO GO NEAR HER, UNTIL SERENA FEELS READY. IF OUR FATHERS EVEN REACH A FOOT TO HER, ALL HER MEMORIES OF HER NIGHTMARE WILL COME RIGHT BACK TO HER! UNTIL SHE IS READY, ONLY MYSELF AND THE GIRLS WILL BE WITH HER. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?! IF I FIND OUT, THAT YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK LIKE THAT TIME YOU TOOK DARIEN AND HIS FRIENDS TO STRIP CLUB WHEN HE WAS 16, SO HELP ME GOD DAMIEN, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Gaia yelled at her husband, then turns and sits on her chair, fuming.

"Yes dear," whispered Damien, his voice shaking.

"If I may, your majesty, The Queen brings up a good point. If Serena interacts with any male around, she will panic and act defensively, which she has displayed in the medical wing. In her state of mind, all men are out to harm her. The best thing we can do for now is wait patiently for Serena to warm up to men first then see where we can go from there." Amy said, with a stern look. All the other women agreed with her, each of them looking at her significant other, warning them of the same fate.

The men shuddered with fear and nodded. Darien looks around the room quietly, thinking to himself,_ nothing fears a man more than his own wife. I wonder if Serena will have that same outlook. _The idea of Serena having a backbone and extremely pissed off frightened him a little but her face red in anger also made him smile,_ I bet she would look cute with her cheeks all red._

"Now that is settled, let us have lunch," said Gaia, still a bit angry at her husband._ If Damien goes behind my back, that war with the Dark Kingdom will seem like child's play when I get through with him._

A knock is heard on the door.

"Pardon me, everyone," Lizzy opens the door and enters, Serena following closely behind.

"Serena, you look so cute in that dress." complimented Raye.

Serena looks down shyly, a blush appearing her face.

"Come sit down Serena, you can sit between me and Gaia," said Mina.

Serena goes to her spot settling in her seat between Gaia and Mina. She looks at the food in front of her with interest. There was a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some bread on a small plate beside it.

"The soup is a family recipe, please enjoy." said Lita.

Serena picks up a spoon, scoops a bit of the soup, blows on it and eats it. _I don't think I remember if I had such good food. This soup is delicious. _Serena smiles happily.

"Do you like it?" Gaia asked.

Serena nods her head enthusiastically taking another bite of the soup and eats a piece of the bread.

"That's great, after we get done eating lets go to the garden, you would love the flowers here." exclaims Raye.

Serena nods her heads yes._ I have never seen flowers before, in fact I have never been outside, Jack always kept me inside the house in the basement, and when I did go out, it wasn't long. Jack said that there were bad people outside, wanting to hurt me. I actually believed him, now I know that he may have lied to me this whole time. I'm so stupid._ Serena looks downs guilty.

Gaia notices this, _the way she is eating, it is almost like she has never had any warm food before. And why does she look so sad?_

After an hour of eating, a bit of conversation here and there, lunch was over and everyone spread out to do their own things. Damien went to his room for a long nap, Darien and the generals heading to the training room and the girls to the garden.

At The Training Room

Darien's POV

"Ok so what do you guys think?" I asked my generals, pulling out my sword ready to practice for a bit.

I hate to admit that Amy was right about trying to force Serena into talking to men so early; she has been held captive and treated like scum for a month until she escaped, so I really can't blame her for keeping her guard up. What can I do to have trust us?

"I say we do as the women say and leave alone for now. I love Raye and all but she can be a bit of a firecracker when she gets pissed." Jadeite says.

"Same here, I want to keep Mina as happy as possible or she will resort to some…drastic measures." Malachite says shuddering at the thought of his girlfriend ripping him to shreds.

"Lita is a fighter, she will not hesitate in kicking my ass if I went out of line," Nephrite says, shoulders hunched.

"I'm sure Amy will make my life hell, she may be shy, but she is a beast when riled," said Zoicite, his face blue with fear.

"Alright, we will back off from Serena until she feels more comfortable," Darien agrees. _Maybe if I woo her a bit, show her that not all men are scary, maybe she can get over her fear. But how will I do that without frightening her?_

At The Garden

Author's POV

The girls showed Serena around the garden, introducing her to many varieties and colors; so far she developed a love for the roses.

Gaia smiles and sits down beside Serena and picked a white rose, "the white rose symbolizes purity and innocence, Serena you are still pure and innocent, you may have lost something important in body but not in heart," next she picked a pink rose, "and the pink rose expresses sympathy and gentleness, all of us around you sympathize your pain and suffering, you deserve better, you desire love and friendship, and speaking of friendship," Gaia then picks a yellow rose, "the yellow rose symbolizes friendship, me, Mina, Lizzy, Raye, Amy and Lita are your friends and your family and hopefully someday, the guys will be the same when the time comes, we will protect you, Serena, that is my vow as a mother and queen." Gaia gathered the two each of the three colored roses, making them into a bouquet and gave them to Serena before kissing her on the forehead.

Serena holds the bouquet close to heart before leaning into Gaia's chest and cries softly, _I have never received such a precious gift. Maybe God has answered my prayers after all. My heart is filled with joy and happiness._

Gaia wraps her arms around Serena, hugging her. The girls were sitting down beside, tears falling down their faces.

Unbeknownst to them, Darien and his friends were all hiding behind a tree, watching the touching moment.

On the other side of town

A man was walking towards a house; it was a two story with a small garden in the front it, towards the street was a mailbox, the name Tsukino was painted on it.

"Mary, Mom, Dad, I'm back," said the man as he entered.

"Carlos, welcome home." A woman with strawberry blonde hair and silver eyes approached the man and kissed him on his lips.

"Alright you two, none of that in the house." giggled a second woman with silver blue eyes and silver colored hair.

"Yea, can that wait till you get to the bedroom?" joked the man that was sitting on a chair reading a newspaper.

"Sorry, dad, how is Selenity doing?" asked Carlos.

"Welcome home Carlos, I'm fine now, thank you for asking." A third woman came down the stairs; she had silver blonde hair and silver eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, Selenity." Carlos answered back gratefully.

"Have you heard anything from Ken?" Selenity asked, worried.

Carlos looked down, "No, I'm afraid not. There was no mail."

Selenity looked down sadly, _maybe he was unable to find her._

"Don't sound so sad, brother, I'm right here." A voice said behind them.

"KEN?!" the family jumped to hug Ken. Selenity holding on to him, not letting him go.

"What happened?" "Did you find Serenity?" "What happened to King Diamond?" They all asked questions until, Ken quieted them.

"It's a long story, but I will tell you everything." Ken had his family sit down around him as he told them of his findings and answers.

There was silence when Carlos asked, "But what of Serenity? Is she alive?"

Ken looked at his brother, then to his wife, thinking if he should tell them. He sighed, "No I was not able to find her, but I believe that she is alive, but…" Ken paused.

"Carlos?" Selenity looks at me, frightened.

"DAMMIT! Samson kidnapped our daughter, took her to his home, kept her hostage inside, for the last 14 years, punished her for disobeying him, had her locked up in a fucking basement, then he nearly raped her before selling her over to Diamond and the both of them raped her." Ken confessed, his head in his hands, "and I have proof right here, his journal, the sick bastard wrote about everything he did to Serenity, making her believe that he was her father, her mother was killed, and he fucking molested her while she was just a child. I also found this Selenity, I believe you should recognize it." Ken gives Selenity a piece of clothing; it was pink and had a red heart in the center.

"This is the shirt that Serenity wore the day she was kidnapped, and you said she was molested and raped," Selenity gasped before she collapsed.

"SELENITY?! Oh honey I'm sorry," Ken held his wife as she cried.

"DAMN THAT SON OF A BITCH! WHERE IS HE?! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" Carlos was frantic, as he was about to reach for his sword.

"You don't have to worry about that Carlos. I paid the bastard a visit and disposed of him as soon as I arrested Diamond. I searched through that town while searching for Serenity and she was right there under my freaking nose and I didn't see it." Ken admitted feeling guilty.

"It isn't your fault Ken, you said before that she escaped, then she has to be alive somewhere, right?" asked Ken's father.

"That is actually why I came back. When rumors floated around that a girl escaped Diamond's castle after a month of captivity, there was blood at the entrance coming to the Earth Kingdom. If Serenity is alive, then she has to be here in town." Ken said.

Carlos thought for a minute, "Actually, before I left my shift, rumors were flying around about a girl being bought in to castle injured. I will ask around about her tomorrow. Ken, Selenity needs you, so you stay and rest while I find out about this mystery girl."

"Alright Carlos, but be cautious. By the way, regarding that spy, what is the deal with her?" asked Ken.

"She left a couple months ago, she is really falling hard for the prince, I didn't say much but I told Malachite to be mindful of her. He questioned me further, but I told him I couldn't say anything until I knew for sure. He said that he will keep an eye on her."

"That will do, let us rest for now and discuss this later." said Ken, picking up Selenity who fainted.

"Yes brother."

Back at the Castle

The girls were still at the garden, until they were called by a guard and Lizzy will be there shortly to look after Serena.

Gaia and the girls were hesitant at first, "Serena dear, will you be alright by yourself until Lizzy comes?"

Serena nods her head yes.

"Ok, we will back soon." said Gaia. She and the girls left.

Serena continues to look at the flowers and playing with her bouquet, not paying attention around. Then something was approaching her from behind itching closer.

Serena felt that she was being watched, and slowly turned around.

To Be Continued

Finally got that out of the way. So Selenity is alive and well, Ken is back home and told his family of Jack Samson's kidnapping Serena, molesting and raping her. And who is behind Serena? And who is this spy lurking in the castle? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again everyone, hope you enjoyed my last chapter. What did you think? Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Not for children, no flames please if you cannot handle it.

Please enjoy this chapter and review. Love you guys. Thanks again.

**Will Anyone Save Me?**

**Chapter 7**

**From the last chapter**

_The girls were still at the garden, until they were called by a guard and Lizzy will be there shortly to look after Serena._

_Gaia and the girls were hesitant at first, "Serena dear, will you be alright by yourself until Lizzy comes?" _

_Serena nods her head yes._

_"Ok, we will back soon." said Gaia. She and the girls left._

_Serena continues to look at the flowers and playing with her bouquet, not paying attention around. Then something was approaching her from behind itching closer._

_Serena felt that she was being watched, and slowly turned around._

Serena turns around and was met with a pair of gold eyes, frightening her. She fell back and covered her eyes then she heard a whine.

She opened her eyes and there in front her was a large black wolf, he kneeled on his front legs, still whining, his tail wagging.

Serena didn't know what it wanted, she just stayed there, staring at it.

"He is saying hello." said a voice behind the animal.

Serena looks up and sees Prince Darien, she begins to back away.

"Please wait, don't be afraid, I just figured that you might want to meet him. He likes visitors except for some." Darien laughs at his own joke. "His name is Shadow."

Serena looks back at him and Shadow, holding a shaking hand out to the wolf. Shadow sniffs her hand before licking it. Serena is startled at first but she leaves her out, warming up to the animal.

"You can pet him if you like. He really likes it if you scratch him behind the ears." Darien said, smiling gently.

Serena looks at him and his smile, _should I? He seems okay. He has a nice smile though._

Serena stretches her arm out, her hand petting Shadow on the head gently. Shadow leans in to Serena, putting his head on her lap. Serena is ticklish from his fur and smiles.

_She is smiling. This is too perfect all I have to do is be slow with her. _Darien smiled.

Serena scratched behind Shadow's ears and Shadow leans in closer to her, till he looks into her eyes before licking her on the face.

"Shadow?!" Darien exclaims.

Serena just wipes her face and smiles, her face blushing.

Serena grabs Shadow into a hug, liking his fur.

Darien is filled with jealously of his pet wolf winning Serena's heart already just by licking her. _Lucky mutt._ But he couldn't but be happy inside that Serena is warming a little.

Serena looks at Darien, and noticed his still red cheek. She gasped. _His cheek is still red from when I slapped him._ Serena hesitantly reaches her hand over to Darien's cheek, surprising Darien greatly.

_She's worried about the slap she gave me._ Darien looks at her, "it is alright. You were only defending yourself, and besides I already forgave you for it. So it is ok." Darien tells her softly.

"You know Serena no one like you deserves such pain. I promise I will never harm you. Since this rose displays friendship, I thought that maybe we can be friends." Darien asks her while at the same time picks up a yellow rose and handing it to her.

Serena looks at the rose, remembering Gaia's words. _Friends..._ _the yellow rose symbolizes friendship, me, Mina, Lizzy, Raye, Amy and Lita are your friends and your family and hopefully someday, the guys will be the same when the time comes._ She lifts her head and stares at Darien then back at the rose. She reaches for the rose and accepts it.

_She accepted it. This is great progress. _Darien thought feeling happy.

In the Dining room facing the garden

"My dear husband, I hope this wasn't your idea." Gaia said looking at Darien and Serena, Shadow between them and sounding just a tad pissed.

"I swear to God, Gaia, I had nothing to do with this." Damien said backing away from his wife.

"Please my Queen, the King has no knowledge of this, it was all Darien's idea. He figured if he just went slow with her and be honest that she would warm up to him. And of course to use Shadow." said Zoicite.

"It was Darien's idea. Mmm, this is better than what Damien came up with. I knew my son would take the brains from my side of the family." Gaia squealed. "Damien, you should start taking notes from our son." She giggled.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?!" Damien yelled, feeling offended.

"Oh nothing, it is just that you were always the persistent type. But it still took you 4 years to propose to me, and it took another guy to approach me and flirt with me to get your head in the game." Gaia says remembering of a frantic Damien begging her not to leave him.

"Do you really have to bring that up? You were 16 at the time, I was a being a gentleman." Damien countered.

The generals and girls were looking at the King and Queen snickering and trying not to burst out laughing.

"A gentleman, huh? Then explain something to me my love, if you were a gentleman, how was Endymion conceived again?" Gaia looked at her husband with an evil smirk.

Damien looked back at her, his face completely red thinking of the memory. _Dammit, she just had to pull that move. I was drunk and horny, who would have thought a night of passion and full blown sex would not only have her as the woman of my heart but the mother of my son._

"I wouldn't mind doing it again, Damien. You being drunk was really exciting." Gaia interrupted his thoughts, and left the room shaking her hips seductively. The girls followed behind her.

_Damn her, now I'm hard._ Damien stood where he was keeping his desire hidden and looked at the four generals with a smirk, "Not a word out of either of you or I will tell the girls your embarrassing moments when you were children." he threatened them with an evil grin.

The generals wiped their grins, but inside they were dying laughing.

Back at the Garden

Darien decided to take Serena around to see the rest of the castle and told her stories of his childhood.

_He really is nice, maybe I can trust him. But why is my heart beating so fast? And I can't stop staring at his lips._ Serena was curious about what she was feeling. _Maybe mother Gaia would know what this feeling is._

Serena continued to follow Darien, Shadow also following the two but stayed close to Serena. Darien led Serena to the stables where the horses were. Serena looked at the horses and saw one that caught her eye. The horse was beautiful, it was black and had a small white star on its right shoulder. She cautious went to the animal, "Be careful, Black Star tends to be a little wary of strangers. Star, this is Serena, she is a friend of mine, be nice." Darien petted on Star's head, before holding his hand out to Serena.

Serena hesitates a bit before she slowly puts her into Darien's, his hand wrapping hers gently and placing it onto Star's head. Star relaxes and nuzzles his nose against her hand. "Well now this is something. I think he likes you." Darien says smiling._ Wow, her hand was small and the way she smiles makes my heart race. To top it off, Star seems to react to her just fine. The other women I have dated couldn't get close to him because of his mustang spirit, and he didn't trust them. At least that is what Lita tells me._

"Hey, Serena, do you want to ride him for a while?" Darien asks.

Serena looks up at him and nods her head yes.

"Okay, give me a minute." Darien opens the gate to Star's stall and leads him outside, Serena follows closely behind.

Since Star couldn't stand saddles and tends to break them, Darien always rides him bareback. Darien reached for Serena's hands.

"I know this will be difficult for you, but I need to know. Do you trust me, Serena? Do you trust me enough to never harm you in any way?" Darien asks her carefully.

Serena looks at him, _he wants me to trust him. He did promise not to harm me._ Serena nods her head yes and places her hand into Darien's.

"Okay then." Darien pulled Serena to him having her face him. "Put your hands on my shoulders so that way I can lift you up onto Star's back."

Serena did as he said and placed her hands on his shoulders, Darien puts his hands on her waist and lifts her gently on Star's back.

Serena is startled at first but she liked it._ Maybe he isn't so scary after all. He feels strong too. But being on a real horse is incredible. I feel like I'm on top of the world._

Darien notices Serena's smile and leads Star around the grounds.

In the Dining room

"Um, am I seeing things or did Darien just put Serena on Star?" inquired Damien.

The generals were watching as well, thinking the same thing.

At the entrance of the garden

"I don't believe it. Serena is actually warming up to Darien. I didn't think she would." said Amy.

"I know, I thought for sure it was going to take a while." agreed Raye.

"Darien was right to go slow with her and wait for her to get comfortable around him. This may be a good turnout." said Gaia.

Back on the Grounds

After riding around the grounds for a couple of hours, Darien and Serena put Star back in his stall and back inside the castle. Unknown to them both, they were holding hands. Shadow was still staying close to Serena, not wanting to leave her side.

"So did you have fun, Serena?" asked Darien.

Serena nods her head enthusiastically and smiling brightly.

Darien chuckles softly, "I'm glad so did I. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Serena looks up at him her smile widened. "I'll take that as a yes."

Darien leads Serena back to her room, looks down and noticed their hands. _When did that happen?_

Serena was thinking the same thing._ I didn't even know we were holding hands. But for some reason, it feels right._

Serena and Darien looked at each other, both silent.

_She looks so cute. I want to kiss her but I don't want to scare her and lose her trust._

_I wonder what he will do? Part of me wants him to do something but I don't know what._

"Serena, I want you to know something. I really like you, and I want us to be more than friends. I will understand if you don't want to, but I want you to know that I am falling in love with you, and I will wait for you no matter how long it takes." Darien confessed and pulls something from his back.

It was Serena's bouquet of flowers that Gaia had picked for her, but in the center was a deep red rose, she looks at it in wonder then looks backs at Darien. "This red rose symbolizes love, it expresses my feeling for you. Please know Serena that I will always love you and I will protect you, despite of your experiences. I will wait for your answer." Darien grabs Serena's hand and places a kiss on the back, and then kisses her on the cheek. He was about to leave before feeling arms around his waist. He looks down at Serena and hugs her back.

She looks up at Darien and only three words came out of her mouth, "Thank you, Darien."

Darien looks at her in shock.

Meanwhile

A figure comes to the entrance of the castle, "I'm finally back and ready to claim what is mine."

To Be Continued

Finally done with this chapter. So Serena finally speaks for the first time in a month. Darien has confessed his feelings for her and is willing to wait for her answer. Who is this figure at the entrance? Will Carlos and Ken find Serenity? Stay tuned and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Will Anyone Save Me?**

**Chapter 8**

**Outside Serena's room**

"Thank you, Darien." Serena looks up at Darien, smiling.

"Serena…?" Darien stared at her, his mouth gaping. "You can speak again?!"

Serena looks down, a blush on her face, "Yes and I have you to thank. All day, you have been treating me so kindly, something I never had before. I have been raised to fear men and the treatment I would receive if I did something wrong. Because of you, I have nothing to be afraid of anymore." Serena looks back down and says softly, "and your feelings for me, I'm happy about that, but I would like to think about it before giving you my answer."

Darien sighs with relief, "I'm glad Serena, and I will wait for your answer." Darien bends down and kisses her cheek again before leaving. "I will see you at dinner."

Serena touches the cheek that Darien just kissed and blushed. _My face feels so warm._

Serena gets into her room and closes the door behind her.

"So Serena, you are speaking again, I see."

Serena jumps at the laughing voice, seeing Lizzy.

"LLLLizzy, um yea I can speak again now. Um, how long were you in here? And what did you hear?" Serena looks at her, feeling like she did something wrong.

"I heard everything, and I have to admit, you seem perfect for the prince." Lizzy says, laughing and hugging the girl.

"Lizzy, please. It is not like that at all. I don't even know if I can answer him." Serena says, feeling down.

Lizzy looks at her friend sadly, "what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be that type of girl for him. My body is dirty and not pure. Will I be enough for him? Or will he take back his words?" Serena said. _No man out will take you for his wife, who would marry a slut?_ Serena shudders at the memory. "Would Darien love me despite my past?"

Lizzy looks at Serena,_ poor Serena, she really is terrified of not finding the right kind of love when the right man will be more than willing to have her heart as his own._

"It will be ok Serena, everything will work out, I'm sure of it." Lizzy encouraged her. "Just take your time. Now let us get you ready for dinner."

Giggling softly Serenity nodded.

**In the Dining Room**

Darien arrived to the dining room where everyone was already there.

"Endymion Darien Shields," a soft voice came from Gaia's mouth as she approached Darien.

"Mom, I know you said to steer clear of Serena…" said Darien, a little panicked.

"You are the smartest boy ever you know that." Gaia said hugging her son.

"Did I miss something?" Darien looked around the room at his friends and his father who was in his chair sulking. "Oh forget I asked."

"Gaia told your father off and now he is paying for it." Malachite whispered to him.

_Oh now I get it. I guess mom told dad that he won't be getting any for a while._

"What you had planned was brilliant. Better than what your father came up with. I'm so proud of you having the brains from my side of the family." Gaia said.

"So you're not mad."

"Of course not, dear. This will be easier for Serena."

Darien sighed with relief. _I was afraid she was going to rip me apart._

"Good evening everyone." Lizzy and Serena came in through the doors. Serena was dressed in a white knee length dress with small heels and a gold necklace rested on her neck.

Serena looks down shyly, "Good…Good evening."

The room was silent as they heard the words come from Serena's mouth.

"Serena, do you have your voice back?" Gaia asked.

Serena blushed before answering, "Yes, thanks to Prince Darien, I can speak again."

All the girls jumped and gave Serena a hug.

"This is fantastic."

"I'm still trying to get used to it. I'm also still a bit cautious towards you guys, but I will try to warm up to you. So thank you for taking care of me." Serena bowed respectfully.

"It is no trouble, Serena. You are a part of our family now. So you nothing to worry about." said Damien, smiling.

Serena smiled widely.

"Alright, let us eat some dinner."

Lita came out from the kitchen, Nephrite behind her carrying plates, "I'm glad I went all out tonight. Tonight's meal is pork chops marinated in gravy, mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables, dessert is chocolate cake. Please enjoy it."

Everyone began eating until, "PRINCE ENDYMION!"

Darien chocked on his food as he heard the familiar voice and got up from his chair, "Shit, I was hoping they left for good. Mal, I'm begging you, kill me now."

"PRINCE ENDYMION, WE ARE HERE!"

Two girls entered the room, both of them red heads. One was wearing a very voluptuous blue dress, while the other was wearing a similar dress but it was green.

Darien growled, "Dammit all, hello Princess Beryl and Princess Ann."

Gaia was sitting in her chair, seething in anger. _What the fucking hell are those two bitches doing here?_

_Not good, if there is someone Gaia does not want to deal with are the Metallia sisters._ Damien thought.

Beryl and Ann went up to Darien and each grabbed an arm. "Prince Endymion, it is so wonderful to see you again, Ann and I were wondering if you made a decision yet. Who do you choose to marry?"

Darien glared and snatched his arms from the two of them, "One word. Neither."

"Prince, you can't be serious. Surely you would prefer a strong woman as your queen." Ann stated smugly, trying to look sexy.

Serena looks at them in interest and leans into Gaia, "Queen Gaia, who are they?"

Gaia glances at Serena before answering softly, "There are known as the Metallia sisters, Beryl and Ann. They come from the Negaverse Kingdom and a huge pain in my ass." Gaia finishes her tone low.

"You will have to answer us sooner or later. King Damien, Queen Gaia, how are you two this evening? And who is that?" Beryl said pointing at Serena.

"From the way she looks, she must be a new maid that needs to know her place." Ann walks toward Serena, yanks her up from her chair and pushes her to the ground. "Get back to wherever the hell you came from, servant!"

Gaia snapped, "NOW YOU TWO TRAMPS LISTEN TO ME! SERENA IS OUR GUEST! NOT A SERVANT! AND ANOTHER THING, HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE KINGDOM! THE BOTH OF YOU TRIED TO FORCE HIM AGAINST HIS WILL TO MARRY YOU USING EVERY TRICK IN THE BOOK! NEITHER OF YOU ARE GOOD FOR MY SON NOR THIS KINGDOM. SO DO YOURSELVES A FAVOR, AND LEAVE NOW!"

Ann and Beryl backed away from the angry Queen while Darien went to Serena and helped her up.

Damien gave an evil smirk, "I suggest you follow my wife's orders. She is not in the best of moods right now. I have seen personally what you two did to my son, in fact, he told the both of you to never come back to the Earth Kingdom. This brings up another subject. Princess Ann, didn't you claim that you were pregnant with my son's child? And Princess Beryl, you tried to hypnotize Endymion into thinking that he was in love with you. If it wasn't for Zoicite's, Amy's, Raye's and Jadeite's help, you two would have succeeded, but your attempts failed. Also, your grandfather put the both of you under house arrest, so why are you not at home like you are supposed to? I doubt it is for good behavior."

"That is a good question, King Damien. Why are you two here?" a voice questioned.

There were three men and two women that entered into the dining room.

One of the men had blazing red hair with brown eyes. He was wearing white robes with white shoes. A white and gold band was wrapped around his head.

The second man had black with grey streaks in his hair and grey eyes. He was wearing the same attire as the first but the band on his head was purple.

The third had shining white hair and blue eyes. His robes are the same but his band was dark blue.

One of the women was wearing an emerald green summer dress with green flats; her hair was dark purple and had hazel colored eyes. The second was wearing a silver summer dress with silver flats; her hair was brown with brown eyes.

These five people were from the Grand Council.

"Well, girls aren't going to tell me what you are doing here?" questioned the red haired man.

"Grandfather Lucas?!" exclaimed Ann and Beryl.

"I hope you two are not here trying to pursue my grandson again. Not after what you have done." said the brown haired woman.

Beryl and Ann paled at the woman.

_Thank God the Council showed up just in time._ Malachite thought, smiling.

_Finally some good news. Not only are my parents here, but Damien's parents, Marcus and Mika are as well. And the bitches' grandfather is with them. This is too good to be true._ Gaia thought ecstatically.

_Dad, Mom, Lucas and Gaia's parents David and Rebecca are here. This is the perfect timing for the top dogs of the Grand Council to show up. _thought Damien, smiling.

Ann began to stutter, "We were only displaying our affections, Grandfather. Either Beryl and I make the perfect wife for Prince Endymion, if you would just hear us out."

Lucas laughed out loud, "Affections?! You call getting pregnant and putting the child on Endymion affectionate, when that child didn't exist to begin with. And you Beryl, you tried to force Endymion to believe that he was in love with you by hypnotizing. You two are just after the crown he will wear on his head when Damien steps down, which I can see from Damien's health and physique, it is not going to happen anytime soon. The both of you are just like your parents, power hungry and want everything done your way. Well, as long as I'm alive and breathing, you two will not marry Endymion for power. Now, go back home and I will discuss with you later."

Beryl was about to say something before shutting her mouth. Ann looked down at her feet before leaving the room with her sister.

"Now that is settled. Mom, Dad, it is so good to see you." Gaia said and hugged her parents.

"Darien, you look so handsome. You were only sixteen when I last saw you. Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite as well." says Rebecca.

"Thank you, grandmother. It is good to see you as well." Darien said and hugged his grandmother.

Serena looked at the family talking and greeting each other. _Is this what family looks like? I wish I had something like that. _Serena looks down sadly.

Gaia notices Serena's sullen face, "Mother, I would like to introduce someone to you and Mika." Gaia takes both of the ladies hands and led them to Serena.

"Serena, I would like you meet my mother Rebecca and my mother in law, Mika. Mom, Mika, this is Serena, she is our guest and a new member of our family." stated Gaia.

Mika and Rebecca stare at Serena and smiled, "Serena, it is so good to finally meet you. We heard your story from our husbands and decided to come by to see you personally. Now don't you worry about a thing. King Diamond and his guards have all been captured and will be persecuted for their crimes."

Serena lifts her head in wonder, "King Diamond was captured?"

To Be Continued

Finally done with this chapter. Please review. Due to work and school, this story will have to be on a temporary hiatus. I also did a few more chapters for my other stories, so look forward to them later.


End file.
